Another Bet?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: This is the third in what I am calling the "Bet" series. It could probably stand on its own but it might be worth reading "The Bet", and "All Bets are Off" first. This time the bet involves Aubrey. What does BeChloe have in store for her? Aubrey's Endgame undetermined. May need to have the readers decide the endgame. Okay, everyone place your bets! Rated M for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**The third installment in what I am calling my "Bet" series. This time the bet involves Aubrey. Aubrey's endgame undetermined at this time. Let's see what BeChloe has in store for their unsuspecting friend. The story picks up a year after Chloe and Beca's wedding. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe and Beca were running around cleaning their house from top to bottom. Or rather Chloe was cleaning, Beca was just sort of moving around like she was doing something. Chloe was excited that her best friend, Aubrey, was coming to LA and would be staying with them for a while. Beca wasn't as excited about the idea as Chloe was.

"Why does she have to stay with us?," Beca whined.

"Because she's my best friend," Chloe says. "She's going through a hard time after the divorce and she needed a change of scenery. It's not like we don't have the room."

"Why did we have to buy such a big house?," Beca groaned.

"Because we want to have kids and needed the space," Chloe says.

"I kind of hate you right now," Beca said.

"No you don't," Chloe says reaching for Beca.

"You're right, I don't," Beca says giving her wife of one year a kiss.

Beca tries to deepen the kiss and pulls Chloe closer. Chloe gives in briefly and they have a hot make-out session. Chloe finally pulls away when Beca's hands move under her shirt.

"Babe, we need to stop. Come on, help me finish setting up the guest room," Chloe says pulling away. "We have to leave soon to pick Brey up from the airport."

Beca groans again but does as her wife asks. Thirty minutes later they are in the car headed for LAX.

"I really do feel bad for Aubrey," Beca said. "Mark turned out to be a real dick. Everyone thought he was such a nice guy but he's just another dirty scum-sucking cheater. And I cant' believe he had the nerve to ask for alimony from Aubrey."

"I know," Chloe said. "I guess he found out the hard way that you don't mess with a Posen, especially Aubrey Posen."

Beca laughed. "Yeah," she said. "He not only didn't get alimony, he had to pay for Aubrey's lawyer, all the court costs, lost the house, and all the money in their joint account. Remind me to never divorce you. I wouldn't want you turn Aubrey loose on me.""

"As if you would ever do anything to lose all this," Chloe said waving her hand up and down her body.

"Definitely not," said Beca give her wife a quick once over and kissed the back of Chloe's hand.

"Good to know I have some leverage if you mess up," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Did Aubrey hear back from any of those applications she sent out," Beca asked.

"She did," Chloe said. "I think she has a couple of interviews set up while she's here."

"That's good," Beca said. "If none of those work out for her maybe I can talk to our Legal Department to see if there is something she could do there."

"Oh my gosh, Beca," Chloe said excitedly. "That's a great idea. Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I was too busy trying to find someplace else for her to stay?," Beca says with a sheepish grin.

Chloe slaps her on the arm. "Aubrey is great with contracts and such," she said. "Why don't you check with your legal team anyway? It couldn't hurt to let her know we are on her side and looking out for her."

"I guess it's not that bad an idea," Beca said. "I'll check with them on Monday."

"You're the best," Chloe said.

Beca parked the car and the couple went into the terminal to find Aubrey. The search took longer than usual because Beca was recognized and stopped to sign autographs and take pictures with her fans. Chloe loved that about Beca. She always made time for her fans. She was still getting used to Beca's celebrity status but for the most part the fans were pretty considerate.

They finally make it to baggage claim and find Aubrey. Chloe grabs her in a big bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," Chloe said.

"Me too," Aubrey said. "It's time to start a new chapter in my life. And what better place to do it in than close to my best friend?"

Chloe pulls back from the hug and smiles at Aubrey.

"Posen," Beca says.

"Mitchell," Aubrey says back.

They stare each other down and then Aubrey grabs Beca in a hug. Beca actually hugs her back.

"We got you, Brey," she tells her. "I know you took care of kicking his ass legally, but if you want me to kick his ass literally, just say the word."

Aubrey pulled back from the hug and laughed. "I'll let you know," she said with a wink.

Beca helped Aubrey with her bags and then headed back to the car. Chloe took Aubrey by the arm and said, "If Beca is recognized, just keep moving. She'll catch up to us."

They made it to the car and had to wait for Beca to make it through the fans and the paparazzi. Beca makes it and loads the luggage into the trunk. She hops in the driver's seat.

"Sorry about that," Beca says to Aubrey. "I'll try and make sure that you aren't bothered as much with all this while you're here. Although, you will probably be photographed and written about, especially if you're with me. Chloe gets recognized sometimes as well, but they usually stay back and don't bother her too much."

"It's okay," Aubrey says. "One of the things I'll have to get used to being the best friend to the wife of a celebrity I suppose. It'll be fine."

Chloe turns to look at Aubrey and says, "We thought you might want to rest tonight so we were planning on taking you home and ordering in. Maybe Chinese. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect," Aubrey said. "Thank you."

They make it back to the house and Aubrey is shown to her room. She decides to unpack and freshen up. Beca places the order for Chinese delivery and sits down next to Chloe on the sofa.

"She seems to be holding up pretty well," Beca said.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "I've known her for almost 10 years and she's really good at hiding her pain. But I can tell she's hurting."

"What can we do to help her?," Beca asks. She really does like Aubrey despite all the stuff she says. It's just so much fun messing with her.

"I think we need to just give her some time," Chloe said. "They were only married a little over 2 years but she really loved the guy."

"I always thought he was a bit of a douche," Beca said.

"I know you did," Chloe said. "And thank you for putting up with him while they were together."

"I only did it for you," Beca said. "And maybe a little bit for Aubrey."

Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder and sighed. "I think once she gets a job and can move out here permanently, things will be better for her. I can't believe how easy it was to talk her into leaving Chicago."

"I thought her dad would have guilted her into staying with his firm," Beca said.

"I think he knew Aubrey needed a change of scenery so he didn't fight her on it," Chloe said. "He wants her to be happy."

"I think you're right about that," Beca said. "I also think she needs to get laid."

"Beca!," Chloe said slapping on Beca on her arm.

"What?," Beca said. "Her husband cheated on her. I think she needs someone to help build up her self-esteem. Make her feel like she's wanted in a physical way."

"In a weird way that actually makes sense," Chloe said.

"I have the perfect person," they both say in unison.

Chloe laughs and says, "You are the worst when it comes to setting someone up."

"I am not," Beca says defensively. "I set up Mike and Janice."

"They never made it past the first date," Chloe said.

"I set up Joe and Keith," Beca said.

"You set up gay Joe with not gay Keith," Chloe reminded her.

"Well, Keith had a gay vibe so it was an honest mistake," Beca says. "What about you? You tried to set up Michelle with that guy who ended up stalking her. So, you're no better at setting people up than I am," Beca says with a smirk.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Let's call Alex and Dani, or Tasha and Will, or maybe Carrie and Debbie, and see how they're all doing."

Beca couldn't say anything because Chloe was right. The three couples she mentioned are all still together and Alex and Dani actually got married a few months ago.

"See, I know how to bring two people together," Chloe said. "I've known Brey a lot longer than you have. I know what she likes in a date."

"I didn't say anything about dating. I was talking about getting her laid," Beca said. "I would be so much better at finding someone to get her laid than you would," Beca said.

"Wanna bet?," Chloe asks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?," Beca says. "Another bet?"

"What's the matter," Chloe says. "Chicken?"

"Oh, you are so on," Beca said. "What are the ground rules and what do I get when I win?"

"Confident are you?" Chloe says with a chuckle. "Don't forget, I won the bet last time."

"Only because I forfeited," Beca says. "Plus, I got you so I really didn't lose."

"You're so sweet," Chloe said. She kissed Beca and things became heated quickly. Chloe straddles Beca and deepens the kiss. Beca slides her hands under Chloe's shirt.

"Oh my God," Aubrey says causing Beca and Chloe to jump apart. They had both forgotten that Aubrey was there.

"Sorry, Brey," Chloe says with a laugh. Beca just frowns and looks at Aubrey.

"Is this what I can expect while I'm here?," Aubrey says with a laugh. "A couple of horny teenagers."

Before Beca or Chloe can answer there is a knock at the door.

"Saved by the food," Beca says getting up to answer. She comes back with bags of Chinese food and takes them into the kitchen.

"We promise to keep our sexy times confined to our bedroom," Chloe tells Aubrey as they follow Beca.

"We are not promising anything of the sort," Beca said. "I suggest you make your presence known before entering any room in the house."

"Beca!," Chloe says smacking her on the arm. "Behave. Aubrey's a guest in our home. She should be able to feel comfortable here."

"Fine," Beca said. "I promise to confine our sexual activities to the bedroom."

"Thank you," Aubrey says.

The three girls eat dinner and chat about the interviews Aubrey has set up. Beca told her that she was going to speak to someone in her label's Legal Department to see if they had any openings for Aubrey.

"Can you give me your resume?," Beca said. "I can leave it with whoever I talk to."

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said. "Entertainment law and contracting sounds like something I'd like to be involved in."

"I'm not saying anything will come of it," Beca said. "But I think they'd be crazy not to hire you if there is an opening."

"Did Beca Mitchell just pay me a compliment?," Aubrey says teasingly.

"Yeah," Beca said. "But don't get used to it."

Once the girls are done with dinner, Beca tells Chloe to take Aubrey into the living room to catch up and she will clean up. She is putting away the leftovers when there is a knock at the door.

"Babe, were you expecting anyone?," Chloe yells to Beca as she walks to the door.

"Not that I now of," Beca says as she comes out of the kitchen and heads to the door as well.

The couple answer the door and Chloe squeals. "Oh my, God! Stacie Conrad what are you doing here?" She grabs Stacie in a bear hug.

"I was in Hawaii on a photo shoot," Stacie said. "I had a stopover in LA on my way back to New York and decided to visit my favorite couple."

"Come on in," Beca said hugging her as well. "I can't believe you're here."

"Can you help with my luggage, Becs?," Stacie asks bringing in two suitcases.

Beca steps out to grab whatever bags are left. She drags in two more suitcases and goes back out the door. She enters with two more suitcases and closes the door with her foot.

"How long are you planning to stay in LA?," Beca asks as she drops the suitcases.

"I don't know," Stacie responds. "Depends on how long my best friend will let me use their guest room."

"It's like a Bellas reunion," Aubrey says.

"Oh my God, Aubrey!," Stacie said. "I didn't know you were here."

The two former Bellas hug and Chloe joins in.

"Come on Beca, group hug," Chloe said.

"I'm going to start taking Stacie's luggage to the other guest room," Beca says. She grabs some of the luggage and heads to the guest room.

She sets down the bags and thinks, "I can't believe Stacie is here."

Stacie had become one of Beca's best friends after she and Chloe got together. They still laugh at how Stacie practically threw herself at Beca during Freshman year. Chloe would laugh along but wasn't really happy hearing about it all the time.

Beca smiles as she heads back to the living room and Stacie and Aubrey are sitting on the sofa talking.

"Where's Chloe," Beca asked.

"She's reheating some leftovers for Stacie," Aubrey said.

Beca nods and finishes taking Stacie's luggage to the guest room

She comes back at the same time Chloe returns with the food for Stacie and some wine for all of them. The girls sit and listen while Stacie regales them with tales of her many photo shoots. Stacie Conrad is a popular model and has travelled all over the world on some of her photo shoots. Her exploits with the "hunter" have made her even more as famous.

The girls drink wine and talk for a few hours. It's getting late so they all decide to retire for the night making arrangements to go to brunch the next day. Chloe had heard that Fat Amy was in LA and so she texted her to see if she was available to meet up as well.

"What's got you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?," Chloe asks Beca as they are getting ready for bed.

"Let's talk about our bet," Beca said. "I say we both set Aubrey up with someone. If she has sex with the person I set her up with first, then I win, and vice versa."

"What are you up to?," Chloe asks. "And does the winner get to choose their prize?"

"I think we need to be more specific on the prize," Beca said. "Anything I need, I have. Anything I want, I can easily get."

"Okay," Chloe said. "What do you have in mind?"

"The loser has to do the winner's chores for a week," Beca said.

"You do realize that means that you will have to clean the house every day, including the bathrooms, cook dinner, clean the kitchen, do the grocery shopping, and pay all the bills," Chloe tells Beca. "All for one week, while working."

"I'm not worried," Beca says with a smirk.

"You're up to something," Chloe said.

"I'm hurt that you would think that," Beca says with her hand to her chest.

"Before I agree," Chloe said. "What kinds of chores will I have to do for you?"

"Well, I usually take care of the outside of the house and the cars," Beca says. "hings like mowing the lawn, pruning the hedges, plus taking out the trash, um, taking the cars in for oil changes or other service. That sort of stuff."

"First off, you do know that I do all my own chores. Right?," Chloe says. "Second, you just call a guy to do the mowing and pruning. So basically that just leaves me with taking out the trash and taking the cars in for service."

"Wait," Beca says. "I may have to rethink this."

Beca thinks about it for a minute. She smiles and turns to Chloe.

"You know what? I'm feeling very confident," she says to Chloe. "I'm in if you are."

Chloe knows Beca is up to something but she also knows Aubrey better and has no doubt that she will win.

"It's a bet!," she says holding out her hand for Beca to shake.

Beca shakes Chloe's hand and says, "It's on!"

Beca goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take off her makeup. She is smiling like she knows the best kept secret in the world.

Chloe watches Beca with narrowed eyes as she comes out of the bathroom with that same smile on her face.

Beca grabs a tank and some shorts to change into. Chloe has already changed and heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She also removes her makeup and goes back into the bedroom.

"The wine is getting to me," Beca said. "I'm going to get some water. Would you like one?"

"Yes, thanks," Chloe responds.

Beca gives Chloe a quick kiss and heads out of their bedroom door. She hurries to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water. She double checks to make sure all the doors are locked before she heads back upstairs. Instead of going into her and Chloe's bedroom she heads further down the hall and knocks on a door.

"Come in," she hears faintly and opens the door.

"Can I talk to you about something," Beca asks the room's occupant.

"Sure," replies Stacie.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Stacie's room Beca headed back to Chloe.

"What took you so long?," Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Beca said. "I just made sure everything was locked up and checked on Stacie. We chatted for a bit."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Well good night, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said kissing Chloe before turning out the light.

Sunday morning came and the girls were all getting ready to go to brunch. Fat Amy was going to meet them and she was bringing two "surprise" guests with her.

Beca was dressed in dark skinny jeans and her favorite band tee shirt. Chloe was wearing a light blue, short sleeved button down shirt tucked into dark denim cutoff shorts. They were sitting in the living room waiting for Stacie and Aubrey.

Stacie finally came down wearing ripped white skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"Wow, Stace," Beca said. "You look great."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie replied. "You don't look so bad yourself. Although, your wife is looking extra sexy showing off her tanned legs."

Chloe just smiles at the two girls. Aubrey comes in and Stacie lets out a whistle.

"Holy shit, Brey," Stacie says, "you look hot!"

Aubrey blushed. She was wearing a green tank and white shorts.

"Let's get this show on the road," Beca says.

They gather their things and head out to Beca's car. Stacie opens the door for Aubrey and follows her out. Stacie is being very attentive and walks with Aubrey to the car.

Beca is smiling and Chloe looks at her suspiciously.

"What are you up to?," Chloe asks.

"Why do you think I'm up to something?," Beca asks with a smile..

"That smile you have on your face is why," Chloe says.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?," Beca asks. "I mean I've got a gorgeous wife, two of our best friends are visiting, and we're meeting another good friend for brunch. Why wouldn't I be smiling?"

Chloe just looks at Beca. She knows something is up.

Aubrey and Stacie are waiting at the car. Stacie reaches up and puts a stray lock of hair behind Aubrey's ear. She leans in and says something to Aubrey causing her to laugh and blush.

Chloe watches this and looks over to see Beca with a wide grin on her face. Beca uses the remote key to unlock the car doors. Stacie opens the door for Aubrey and allows her to get comfortable before closing the door.

Chloe suddenly realizes what is going on. "You didn't?," Chloe asks Beca.

"Yes, I did," Beca replies.

Chloe grabs Beca by the arm stopping them before they get any closer to where Aubrey and Stacie are waiting.

"You're setting up my best friend with "the hunter"?," she asks.

Beca just says, "Yep."

She takes Chloe's arm to escort her to the car. She opens the passenger side door and before Chloe can get in the car she leans over and whispers, "Want to call off the bet?"

Chloe whips her head around to look at her and says, "No way."

Beca laughs and let's Chloe sit down before she closes the door. She hurries around to the driver's side and gets in. She starts the car and drives off.

Beca keeps looking at the couple in the back seat with a smile on her face. Stacie is obviously putting the moves on Aubrey and Aubrey seems to be enjoying the attention. She looks over at Chloe and Chloe is watching the girls over her shoulder. She looks over at the smug look on Beca's face and sticks her tongue out at her. Beca just laughs.

They arrive at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. When they enter they see that Fat Amy is already there. They go over to the table and hugs are exchanged.

"Where are these two surprise guests you mentioned," Chloe asked as they all took a seat.

"They went to the restroom," Fat Amy said.

At that moment they hear, "Becaw!"

Beca turns and says, "Jesse?"

"Beca!," Jess says grabbing her in a hug as she got up out of her chair.

"Dude, it's been forever," Beca said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to LA?"

"It was last minute thing," Jesse said. "I was in Vegas to see Benji do his magic act and ran into Fat Amy. She told us she was heading to LA to see you and Chloe and asked if we wanted to come with her and here we are."

"Oh my God," Beca said. "I didn't see you there Benji." She gave him a hug.

"No problem," Benji said.

"Jesse, Benji, it's so good to see you both," Chloe said hugging the two men. "It's been too long."

Aubrey and Stacie both gave Benji a hug and asked how he was. Chloe pulled Jesse over and said, "You remember Aubrey and Stacie, don't you Jesse?"

"How could I forget either of you," Jesse said smiling at the two girls. "I think you've both gotten even prettier since we were at Barden."

"You always were a smooth talker, Jesse," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Not smooth enough to get any of the Bellas though," Fat Amy chimes in. "Although it wasn't for lack of trying. Let's see, first he tried to get with Beca, until he found out she was gay. Then he tried to get with Ashley, until he found out she was with Jessica. Then he tried-."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Jesse cuts in as everyone laughs.

Everyone settled down and started to take their seats.

"Hey, Jesse, sit here," Chloe said grabbing his arm. She pulled him over to the chair next to Beca, which also happened to place him next to Aubrey.

Chloe took the last empty seat placing her between Fat Amy and Benji. She had the perfect view of Jesse and Aubrey.

"So," Jesse said. "How's your husband? Mark, right?"

"I guess he's okay," Aubrey responded. "We're actually divorced."

Jesse gave a small smile and said, "Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is," was Aubrey's reply.

Stacie and Fat Amy were talking about their latest sexploits. Stacie was laughing at something Amy said causing both Jesse and Aubrey to look at her.

"Do we want to know what that was about?," Jesse whispered leaning in so only Aubrey could hear.

"I don't know about you," Aubrey turned to whisper back, "but I know I don't."

Jesse chuckled and they continued talking to each other.

Chloe watched all this and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Beca had been talking to Benji about his Vegas act when she noticed how Chloe was smiling. She followed her gaze and realized Chloe was watching Aubrey and Jesse. She suddenly looked at their two friends and she looked back at Chloe.

Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow and mouthed, "What?"

Beca shook her head and smiled back at her wife. "It is so on now," she mouthed.

Chloe smiled and threw Beca a sexy wink. She turned to Fat Amy who was regaling Stacie with another story about one of her boyfriends.

They were saying their goodbyes after brunch when they learned that Fat Amy, Benji, and Jesse would be in LA for 2 more weeks. Chloe invited them all over for dinner on Wednesday and Beca invited them to watch her spin at a club on Saturday.

"Maybe we can get some of the other Bellas to come watch Beca spin on Saturday," Fat Amy suggested.

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. "We have plenty of space so they can stay with us for the weekend if they want. It will be one big Bellas sleepover."

"How did we go from having one Bella staying with us to having ALL the Bellas staying with us?," Beca says with a groan.

"Shut up," Chloe says. "You know you love it."

"No I don't," Beca says. Seeing the look on Choe's face she adds, "But I do love you. And it sounds like so much fun."

"Better," Chloe says with a laugh.

Jesse walks over to Aubrey and says, "It was really great seeing you, Aubrey. You really do look great."

Aubrey blushes and says, "Thank you, Jesse. It was really great seeing you again, too."

"If it's not too soon or too weird for you," Jesse says, "would you like to have lunch with me on Tuesday?"

"I'd like that," Aubrey said. "I'm staying with Beca and Chloe. Here's my number. Call or text me tomorrow and we can firm up the plans."

"Great," Jesse says putting Aubrey's number in his phone.

Chloe throws a smirk at Beca. "I am so going to win this bet," Chloe thinks.

Stacie walks over to Aubrey as Jesse is walking away. Chloe and Beca soon walk over to where Stacie and Aubrey are chatting.

"Chloe and Beca will be working tomorrow," they hear Stacie say to Aubrey. "What do you say we get out and do something? Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Aubrey says.

Beca gives Chloe a smirk. "Last chance to concede?," she says.

* * *

 **Well, unexpected guests fell into Beca and Chloe's laps at just the right time and they are going to use it to their advantage. We have Stacie as Beca's choice for Aubrey and Jesse as Chloe's choice. Here's a chance for you, the readers, to determine the endgame - will it be Staubrey or Jaubrey? Or should it be someone else, someone you wouldn't expect.**

 **Let me know who you want and why. I might use it in the story.**

 **Thanks for playing along. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, we have a some Staubrey fans out there; they are currently leading the race to the endgame. UNLESS, I decide to be truly evil and change things up a bit. BwaHaHaHa!**

 **I'll continue the story but the bet won't be over until after the Bella bonding sleepover. Keep your choices coming in - it's still anyone's game.**

* * *

Chloe reached over and turned off her phone alarm. She stretched and looked over at Beca who was stirring awake. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to jump in the shower first and then go make everyone breakfast."

"Okay," Beca mumbled.

Chloe took a shower, dressed, and went to the kitchen. Beca took her turn in the shower, dressed, and went to the kitchen where she found Chloe plating up eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Looks good, babe," Beca said.

Beca went to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She grabbed two more cups and poured coffee in them.

"Good morning," Aubrey said entering the kitchen. Stacie was right behind her.

"Morning," Stacie said.

Beca greeted the two girls and handed them both a cup of coffee.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?," Chloe asked them.

"Well, I thought I'd show Aubrey around LA," Stacie said. "Usually when she's here she's working so I thought this would be a good time to do the tourist thing."

"Sounds like fun," Chloe said.

"Here's a spare house key so you can get in if we're not home when you get back," Beca said handing a key to Stacie. "I'll have my driver Sam take you girls around. That way you don't have to worry about finding parking. He can drop you off wherever you want to go and pick you up when you're done. Just text or call him and he'll be there in like 5 minutes. It's weird but he's always just 5 minute away no matter where we are."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said. "That's sounds great."

"Yeah," Stacie said. "We'll get to do so much more if we don't have to worry about driving everywhere and finding parking every time."

"Want me to drop you off at the studio, babe?," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "I'll just take the Corvette."

"Oooooooo," Chloe says excitedly. "Can I take the Corvette instead and you take my car?"

"I don't think so," Beca says.

"Please, baby," Chloe says seductively putting her arms around Beca's waist. "I promise to repay your generosity later," she purrs seductively while nibbling Beca's sweet spot on her neck.

"Mmmm," Beca moans. "Okay. Okay. You can drive the Corvette."

"Thanks, babe," Chloe says kissing Beca on the cheek.

"You are so whipped," Stacie and Aubrey both say laughing.

"That may be," Beca said. "But I have a happy wife now and will super hot sex later. Win-win for me."

"Gross," says Aubrey. Stacie and Chloe both laugh.

"Why don't we plan to meet up for dinner?," Beca said. "I'll make us a reservation at this Italian place Chloe and I love to go to."

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said leaning in to give Beca a quick kiss.

"Babe, what time will you be home today?," Beca asked.

"I have a meeting after school so I'll probably get home a little before 5:30," Chloe said.

"I can be home by 5:30 as well," Beca said. "Stacie, will you and Aubrey be able to get back here by 5:30? Or you can just meet us at the restaurant. I'll make the reservation for 7:00."

"I'd like to come back here first to freshen up," Aubrey said to Stacie. "If that's okay with you?"

"I'd like to freshen up as well," Stacie said. "We'll make sure to be back so we can both shower and be ready to leave by, let's say, 6:30?"

"That'll work," Beca said. "I'll let Sam know and he can drive us tonight."

The girls all finish breakfast and leave to tackle whatever the day brings them.

Stacie and Aubrey decided to have Sam drop them off at the station so they can do the bus tour of the stars home. The two enjoyed the tour and texted Sam to pick them up. They asked for his recommendation for a nice place to have lunch. He took them to a small Mexican restaurant that he liked to go to.

Since Sam's lunch recommendation was so good, the girls asked him to just show them some of his favorite places in LA. The girls enjoyed the sights and Sam's running commentary as he did his best tour guide impression. It was close to 5:00 when Sam dropped the two girls at Beca and Chloe's. The girls couldn't thank him enough for the wonderful day.

Stacie and Aubrey enter the house, both laughing. They both enjoyed their day together.

"I had a really nice time today," Stacie said. "I hope the two of us can do this again before we leave LA."

"I had a great time, too," Aubrey said. "I've always wanted to visit the San Diego zoo. I hear it's only like a 2 hour drive from LA."

"That sounds like fun," Stacie said. "What day are you free this week?"

"I'm free on Wednesday or Thursday," Aubrey said.

"Chloe invited Amy, Benji, and Jesse over for dinner on Wednesday night," Stacie said. "She'll kill us if we don't make it back in time."

"I forgot about that," Aubrey said. "Thursday?"

"Thursday it is," Stacie repeats. "It's a date."

Stacie leans and gives Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. As she leans back she looks down at Aubrey's lips. She leans back in and kisses Aubrey on the lips. She was only going to give her a quick kiss when Aubrey grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her in and kissed her back, hard.

Stacie and Aubrey were full on making out when they heard keys in the front door. They jumped apart. Aubrey was blushing and Stacie was smiling. Aubrey quickly composes herself and walks to the door just as it fully opens.

"Oh, hey, Brey," Chloe said as she entered. "Hey, Stacie!"

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey says hoping her blushing is under control.

Stacie says "Hey," smirks, and heads to her room.

"Brey, are you okay?," Chloe asks fully taking in Aubrey's demeanor.

"I'm fine," Aubrey says. "I'm, um, going to take my shower now."

"Are you sure you're okay?," Chloe asks. "You seem a little flushed."

"Flushed? What? No,," Aubrey said. "I mean, I was just explaining to Stacie that both our rooms have a shower in them."

"Really?," Chloe says with a raised eyebrow looking at Aubrey. "Talking about showers with Stacie makes you blush?"

"No, what? I, um," Aubrey said, blushing even more. "Okay, fine. We were kissing when you came in."

"I thought you liked Jesse," Chloe said. "Aren't you going on a lunch date with him tomorrow?"

"I do like, Jesse," Aubrey said. "But I like Stacie, too."

Chloe smiled. She still had a chance to win the bet. Her smile faltered a bit. "What kind of friend am I?," she thinks. "I should just be rooting for Aubrey to be happy no matter who it is with."

"I'm going to go shower," Aubrey says breaking Chloe from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'd better take mine before Beca gets home."

The two girls go to the respective rooms to shower and get ready for dinner. Beca arrives home and heads to her room. She hears the shower and is tempted to join her wife but sees the time and thinks better of it.

Beca and Chloe are standing in the living room waiting for Stacie and Aubrey. They are kissing and chatting. Stacie comes in and they pull apart.

"Sorry, I thought you were Aubrey," Beca says. "She doesn't like walking in on us doing anything that might be considered sexual."

"You don't have to stop on my account," Stacie says with a laugh.

Beca smiled and gave Chloe another steamy kiss.

Aubrey came in at the moment and said, "We had a deal."

Chloe and Stacie laugh. Beca just scoffs and pulls away from Chloe.

Beca's phone pings with a text from Sam telling her he was there. The girls gather their things and head out to the car.

They arrive at the restaurant and the girls are immediately surrounded by paparazzi. Beca and Stacie are both recognized and stop to have photos taken with the fans. Chloe takes a few with Beca and then ushers Aubrey through the crowd to the restaurant. They are shown to their table and wait for Beca and Stacie to join them.

"Sorry, babe," Beca says as she and Stacie finally make it to the table. "You know how the paps are."

"It's okay, baby," Chloe said. "I love how you take time to stop and meet your fans."

"I know you mentioned before that this might happen," Aubrey said. "But, that was surreal."

"You might want to get used to it," Beca said with a big smile on her face. "Stacie is also well known. If you're going to be spending time with her, then you're definitely going to be photographed. Everyone is going to want to know who the hunter is dating."

Aubrey looked between Beca and Chloe, furrowing her brows. Beca was smirking at Chloe while Chloe was looking at Beca, biting her bottom lip nervously. Aubrey knew something was up with her two friends; she just wasn't sure what.


	5. Chapter 5

The four girls are tired when they arrive back home after dinner. Aubrey had wanted to talk to Chloe to ask what was going on but she didn't get the chance.

"I have to be at the studio early tomorrow," Beca said. "So, if you'll excuse me I'm going to call it a night."

"I need to get up early too," Chloe said following Beca.

"Why do you need to be up early," Aubrey asked.

"What?," Chloe asked stopping to look back at Aubrey.

"I asked why you needed to be up early," Aubrey said.

"I, um, have a thing, or papers," Chloe stammers. "Screw it. I'm going to get laid. Good night."

Aubrey blushed and said, "When will I ever learn to just not ask questions around those two?"

Staice laughed and the two girls headed toward their respective rooms.

Beca changed quickly and tells Chloe she's going to check to make sure everything is locked up.

"Okay," Chloe tells her. She puts her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her in for a hot kiss. "Hurry back."

Beca swallows hard and slowly turns and leaves the room. She makes sure everything is locked up securely and then quietly hurries to Stacie's room.

"So, how did it go today?," she asked Stacie as soon as she entered the room. "You know, with you and Aubrey."

"We had a really great time," Stacie said. "She let me hold her hand while we were walking around. And we kissed. Actually, more like made out until Chloe came home."

"So what are you doing in here?," Beca asked.

"I don't think she's ready for that yet," Stacie said. "We talked a little about Mark and she's still hurting from his cheating and the divorce."

"That's why I think she needs to get back on the horse," Beca said. "She needs someone to compliment her, to want her, to act like she's the best thing around. To sex her up."

"Get back on the horse? Sex her up?," Stacie said with a laugh. "Really, Becs."

"You know what I mean," Beca says.

"I do," Stacie said. "But I think that's a ways off for her. I do like Aubrey, always have. I woudn't mind dating her and seeing where it goes, but I don't think you or Chloe are going to win your bet any time soon."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't put a time limit on it then," Beca said. "I better get back to Chloe. Good night, Stace."

"Good night, Becs," Stacie says.

Beca leaves Stacie's room and stands outside the door. She is thinking of a way for Stacie to move things along with Aubrey. She hurries back to her room.

Chloe is laying on the bed wearing nothing. Beca gives her a quick once over and says, "I have to call Brian in our legal department."

"Beca," Chloe says. "I'm laying her nude and you need to make a call."

"I promise it will only take 5 minutes, ten tops," Beca said grabbing her phone. "They want to meet with Aubrey tomorrow about a job but they didn't give a time. I want to find out so I can let Aubrey know tonight."

"Babe, that's great," Chloe says sitting up. "Hurry and make the call. If you're not back in 10 minutes, I will be starting without you," she says before flopping back onto the bed.

Beca stops and looks at her. Suddenly her brain has ceased to function.

Chloe laughs and says, "The 10 minutes starts now."

This brings Beca out of her brain fog and she hurries out to call Brian. The phone rings and Beca says, "Brian? I need you to meet with Aubrey Posen tomorrow some time between 11:30 and 2:00 pm. Can you do that?"

"Beca?," Brian says sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Sorry, Brian," Beca says. "I know it's late but I need to get this confirmed tonight. The meeting has to be tomorrow so, please, give me a time so I can let Aubrey know as soon as possible."

"Um, yeah, okay," Brian says. "You're the boss and we are very interested in her. Her resume is impeccable. How about we do 12:30 and we can do a lunch meeting."

Beca grins. "That's perfect! Where do you want her to meet you?"

"Have her meet me at the studio between 12 and 12:15," Brian said. "I'll invite Jensen as well. We can take my car and driver to whatever restaurant we end up going to. I'll have my assistant make a reservation first thing in the morning."

"This is great, Brian," Beca said. "I owe you one."

"Okay," Brian says. "Good night, Beca."

"Night, Brian," Beca says and hangs up.

Beca hurries to Aubrey's room. She knocks lightly and the blonde invites her in.

"Sorry to bother you, Aubrey," Beca said. "But our legal department is interested in talking to you about a job and they want to meet with you tomorrow. I had a call just now to confirm everything."

"Oh my God, Beca," Aubrey says. "This is amazing news! What time do they want to meet with me?"

"You'll be meeting with Brian McNamara and Robert Jensen," Beca said. "Brian asked that you be at the studio's offices between 12 and 12:15 and then the three of you will do the meeting over lunch."

"Oh," Aubrey said.

"Oh?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I'm supposed to have lunch with Jesse tomorrow."

"Shoot, I forgot about that," Beca said. "I'm sure he'll understand if you have to cancel or reschedule." She was trying hard to hold back the smile that was threatening to come out.

"You're right, I'm sure he'll understand," Aubrey said. "Thank you so much, Beca."

"No problem," Beca said. "You'd be a great asset to the studio. Well, I need to get back to Chloe. Night, Aubrey."

"Good night, Beca," Aubrey said. "Thanks again."

Beca nods and leaves the room. She hurries back to her and Chloe's bedroom to find Chloe watching the clock.

"Seriously, Chlo," Beca said. "You were really going to start without me?"

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "I've been thinking about this since this morning. And now that you're here, you can help me out." She bites her bottom lip while looking at Beca. She knows this drives her wife wild.

Beca groans and jumps on the bed next to Chloe.

"Okay," Beca said. "But first I have to tell you that I got Aubrey a meeting with our Legal Department guys. They are really interested in her for one of the positions we have available."

Chloe grabs Beca in hug. "Oh my God, Becs," she says. "That's great news. When's the meeting?"

"They're having a lunch meeting tomorrow," Beca says not looking at Chloe.

"Lunch meeting?," Chloe says as she pulls away from Beca and sits up. "Tomorrow? Beca you now darned well that Aubrey was supposed to have lunch with Jesse tomorrow."

"Was that tomorrow?," Beca says innocently. "I totally forgot about that."

"You are such a liar," Chloe said smacking Beca on the arm. "You did this to keep them from getting together. You can't stand the idea that you might actually lose our bet."

"I was looking out for Aubrey," Beca said acting offended. "Tomorrow during lunch was the only time that Brian and Jensen could both meet. I am hurt that you think I had some ulterior motive when all I was trying to do was help Aubrey get a job and move here permanently."

"Bullshit," Chloe said. "You knew exactly what you were doing. You'd better watch your back cause the gloves are off now."

Chloe leans over and grabs her phone off the bedside table. She puts her ear buds in and scrolls through her phone. She lays back on the bed and Beca suddenly hears the first chords of "Titanium" come from the ear buds.

"Are you kidding me, right now?," is all she can say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for "voting" on the endgame.**

* * *

Chloe was up and had showered and made everyone breakfast before Aubrey made her way down to the kitchen. Chloe handed her a cup of coffee and Aubrey said, "Chloe, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Brey," Chloe said. "You know you can talk to me about anything. What's up?"

"I noticed something going on between you and Beca other night," Aubrey said. "I don't know what it was, but Beca was smirking at you and you were looking really nervous about something. Is everything okay between you two?"

Chloe looked down at the counter. She was debating with herself on whether to tell Aubrey about the bet. "I should just tell her and call off the bet," Chloe thinks. "But, if I do tell her, she might hate me for betting on her like that."

Chloe started to say something but was stopped when she heard Stacie and Beca's voices coming toward the kitchen.

"We'll talk later," Chloe told Aubrey.

The two brunettes enter the kitchen and Chloe hands them both a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Stacie," Chloe says ignoring Beca.

"Morning, Beca," Aubrey says.

"Hmph," Beca grunts.

"For someone who was going to get laid last night," Stacie says, "you sure are grumpy this morning."

Beca just glares at her and Chloe looks down hiding a small grin.

"I have to go," Beca said. "I'm already running late for my meeting."

"Will I see you at the studio later?," Aubrey asks.

"Sure," Beca said. "Come by when you're done and I can show you around. Then we can ride home together."

"Sounds good," Aubrey said. "See you later."

"Bye, Becs," Stacie calls out.

"Bye," Beca says and heads to the door. Chloe runs after her.

"Hey," Chloe says grabbing Beca's arm. "I'm sorry about last night."

Beca sighs. "No," Beca said. "I should be the one apologizing. You were right. I was playing dirty and I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Chloe said hugging Beca. "Thank you for getting Aubrey the job interview and thank you for apologizing. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. She pulls out of the hug and looks at Chloe. "You so owe me some super hot sex."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. Beca deepened the kiss, pulling Chloe closer. Her right hand made it's way to Chloe's ass and her left hand was holding the back of Chloe's neck.

"Seriously, you two," they hear Aubrey say as she walks by shaking her head.

They break apart laughing. Beca gives Chloe a quick peck and leaves.

Chloe goes back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Stacie is sipping her coffee and checking her phone.

"Stace, can I ask you something?," Chloe says after a couple minutes.

"Sure," Stacie says.

"Do you have, um, romantic feelings for Aubrey?," Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Stacie says. "Sort of. Maybe. I mean we had a great time together yesterday and we kissed. The kiss was pretty amazing. I could see myself falling for her but, like I told Beca, I don't think she's ready for a relationship."

"You talked to Beca about you and Aubrey?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said looking at her phone. "She came to me on Saturday night and told me. . ." Stacie suddenly stopped talking and looked at Chloe wide eyed.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Beca told you about our bet!," Chloe said.

Stacie sighs. "Yeah," she said. "She told me. And then she asked me if I would hit on Aubrey and see where it went."

"Is that the only reason you asked Aubrey to spend time with you?," Chloe asked getting angry.

"No," Stacie said quickly. "I said I'd do it because I had a crush on Aubrey when we were at Barden. I thought maybe being with her would help me figure out if, after all this time, it was, or could be, anything more."

The conversation was cut short when Aubrey joined them.

"Did Beca have Sam drive her to the work?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering how I should get to the studio for my meeting," Aubrey said. "I guess I could call a taxi or Uber."

"You don't have to do that," Chloe said. "Stacie, if I leave my car here, do you think you could drive Aubrey to the studio? Since Beca has Sam, he can drive them back home tonight."

"That works out great," Stacie said. "I'm meeting Fat Amy and Benji for lunch at their hotel. I can drop Aubrey off at the studio and meet them after."

"Thanks, Stacie," Aubrey said. "That's really sweet of you."

"What about me?," Chloe pouts. "I came up with the solution to your problem."

"You just wanted a reason to drive the Corvette to work again," Aubrey said laughing.

Chloe gave her megawatt smile and said, "Not even going to deny it."

The three girls laughed.

"I have to go or I'm going to be late," Chlose said.

Chloe left to go to work, telling the girls she'd see them later. Stacie and Aubrey talked and cleaned up the breakfast dishes before going to their rooms to get ready for their day.

Stacie dropped Aubrey at the studio and heads to her lunch date with Fat Amy and Benji. She isn't surprised when she sees that Jesse is at the table as well.

"Hey, guys," Stacie says.

"Hey, Legs," Fat Amy says. "How's it going?"

"Everything is good," Stacie says with a smile.

She greets Benji and Jesse. "I didn't know you were going to be joining us, Jesse.

"I wasn't going to be," Jesse says. "My lunch plans with Aubrey got cancelled."

"Yeah," Stacie says. "Beca got her a job interview with her studio."

"That's great," Amy said. "Aubrey is a kickass lawyer. I'm sure she'll get the job."

"Definitely," Stacie says. She turns to Jesse. "So, I already know what Amy and Benji have been up to since graduation. How about you? What has Jesse Swanson been doing."

"Well," Jesse said. "I am scoring music for movies. I work out of New York and love the excitement of the city. I can fly wherever I need to be and sometimes I'm gone for months at a time, but I really love going home."

"I don't mean to get personal," Stacie says. "But what about Aubrey? I mean, she's going to moving to LA. Aren't you trying to start something with her?"

"Not really," Jesse said. "She told me about her divorce and her husband cheating on her. I had a girlfriend who cheated on me and I thought it meant that she didn't find me attractive anymore. It was kind of a blow to the ego. I asked her to lunch because I thought it would make her feel good to know that someone found her appealing."

"Wow," Stacie said. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Don't believe him," Amy said. "He was just hoping to get laid."

Stacie and Jesse both laugh.

"That might be true if we were still in college," Jesse said. "I have matured."

They were finishing up lunch when Stacie looked at her watch. "I hate to cut this short," she tells them. "I have a couple of appointments this afternoon so I need to get out of here."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow for dinner," Amy said giving Stacie a hug.

"Yeah," Stacie says. "I don't know what Chloe's cooking up but I'm sure it will be good. She's come a long way since our days at Barden."

Amy laughs. "I remember. She was always on breakfast duty because she couldn't cook anything else to save her life."

Benji and Jesse each hug Stacie and tells her they'll see her at dinner as well.

Amy walks out to the valet with Stacie. "So, what kind of appointments do you have?," Amy asks while they stand waiting for Stacie's car.

"I'm actually seeing a realtor and checking out some houses," Stacie said. "I'm moving out to LA."

"Wow," Amy said. "What about your modelling career?"

"Oh, I'll still be doing that," Stacie tells her. "I want to get into acting and LA is the place to be. I already have a couple of auditions lined up. I haven't really told anyone yet so please keep it to yourself. I plan to tell everyone tomorrow at dinner."

"Wow," Amy says again. "Are all the old Bellas moving to LA? I mean, first Aubrey and now you. Maybe I should look into moving here. With Beca's connections we could so some serious clubbing."

Stacie laughed. Her car arrives and she says, "I'm down for that. You should really look into it."

Stacie gives Amy another quick hug and gets in the car. She gives Amy a wave and drives off.

Amy waves back. She stands there for a moment, thinking. "Moving to LA might be good for me," she thinks. "I'll have to ask Stacie for her realtor's number."


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday is finally here. Chloe and Beca are in the kitchen having breakfast.

"She works for me now so she'd have to be on my side," Beca said.

"I'm her best friend so she would definitely choose me," Chloe says.

Aubrey and Stacie both walk into the kitchen.

"Who is choosing who for what?," Aubrey asks.

"If Beca and I were getting a divorce," Chloe says, "who would you choose to be the lawyer for?"

Stacie laughs and Aubrey just looks back and forth between the two.

"Is there something you're not telling me?," she asks.

"No," Chloe said quickly. "It's just hypothetical."

"I would do what best friends do," Aubrey starts, causing Chloe to smirk at Beca. "And recommend a really good divorce attorney to both of you."

"Hah," Beca said. "Wait! But you work for _me,_ so you should be my lawyer."

"But she's my best friend," Chloe says. "She should be my lawyer."

"Are you two arguing just so you can have hot makeup sex later?," Stacie asks with a laugh.

"Yes," Chloe and Beca say simultaneously and laugh.

"You two are ridiculous," Aubrey says with a laugh.

"Sam's here," Beca said. "I have to go. I'll see you all later."

She gives Chloe a quick kiss and hurries out the door.

"I have to go to the grocery story to get stuff for dinner tonight," Chloe says. "Either of you want to join me?"

"Can we do some girl shopping first?," Stacie asks. "Then we can have lunch and come back and help you with dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea," Aubrey said. "What do you say, Chlo?"

"Let's do it," Chloe says. "I just need to make sure we're back no later than 3:30. I'm making lasagna and it does take some time to put together."

The girls all help Chloe clean the kitchen and head to their rooms to get ready. Chloe is ready first, followed closely by Stacie.

"Aubrey asked me about borrowing my car so you two can go to San Diego tomorrow," Chloe says. "Is it a date date or can I go, too?"

"You should come," Stacie said. "Aubrey wants to visit the zoo. And it's just sightseeing, not a date."

"I want to tell her about the bet," Chloe says. "I'm just afraid she'll get angry and hate us for it."

"I don't think she'll hate you," Stacie said. "If you explain that you were just trying to help her get back out there after the divorce, she'll understand."

"Maybe," Chloe says. Before she can say anything else Aubrey joins them.

The three girls manage to do everything they wanted and needed to do and were back home a little after 3:00. Stacie and Aubrey went to their rooms and put their purchases away while Chloe started prepping for dinner.

Stacie comes into the kitchen and Chloe puts her on salad duty.

"Can you slice these strawberries and thinly slice the red onion?," Chloe says. "Once your done with that we can put the salad together."

"Strawberries and red onion together in a salad?," Stacie says. "Sounds interesting."

"It's really good," Chloe said. "It also has mandarin oranges, feta cheese, walnuts, and mixed greens. The dressing is raspberry walnut. I had a similar salad a few weeks ago and I just loved it."

Aubrey walks in and says, "What can I do?"

Chloe puts her to work and the three girls have everything ready in no time.

"The lasagna will take an hour in the oven so I'll need to put it in about 5:30," Chloe says. "It's only 4:30 now so we have time for a glass of wine and some girl talk."

Stacie and Aubrey quickly agree and the three girls are in the living room.

"I invited Chloe to go to San Diego with us tomorrow," Stacie tells Aubrey.

"I got a sub for today and the rest of the week so I could spend some time with you," Chloe explained. "I hope you don't mind me going with you to San Diego."

"No," Aubrey said. "The more the merrier. I miss our girl excursions."

At about 5:30 Beca gets home. She sees the three girls in the living room and walks over to Chloe. She gives her a kiss and takes a drink from her wine.

"That's exactly what I needed," Beca sighs.

"Rough day?," Chloe asks.

"Not really," Beca said. "Just busy."

"I have to put the lasagna in the oven and get the table set," Chloe says standing up.

"Do you need any help?," Beca asks.

"No," Chloe says. "You sit and enjoy the wine."

It's almost 6:30 and Fat Amy, Benji, and Jesse arrive. Wine is poured and everyone is catching up when Chloe says dinner is ready. The group goes into the dining room and sit down.

"Oh my God, Chloe," Stacie said. "This salad is really good."

"Told you," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca leans over and kisses Chloe on the cheek. "Everything tastes delicious, babe," she says.

Chloe smiles. It makes her feel good when people enjoy the food she cooks.

"I have something I need to tell everyone," Stacie says during a lull in the conversation.

"Once legs is done, I have something to announce as well," Fat Amy says.

"Okay," Chloe says with a laugh. "What's your news, Stacie?"

"I bought a house in LA," Stacie said. "I'll be moving in about 6 weeks."

Everyone is excited to hear the news.

"Why did you decide to move here?," Beca asked as everyone settled down.

"I want to try my hand at acting," Stacie said. "I'll still take modeling jobs while I pursue acting roles. I actually have a couple of auditions set up in the next two weeks."

"Stacie," Aubrey says. "I'm so happy for you. You'll have to give me the name of your realtor. I need to find some place here as well. I got the job at Beca's studio."

"Congratulations!," everyone says to both Stacie and Aubrey.

"Her name is Gail," Fat Amy says. "And she's terrific. She's going to be showing me a few listings on Friday. I'm moving to LA, too, bitches!"

Everyone starts talking at once.

"When did you decide this, Amy?," Beca asks.

"Just yesterday," Amy says. "I was talking to legs and she was telling me about her moving to LA and I thought, why not?"

"Wow," Chloe says still a little stunned. "Once the three of you move here, the only Bellas not in LA are Flo, Ashley, and Jessica. Although, Ashley and Jessica live in San Francisco, so they are relatively close by. And CR and Denise have been here since CR started working with Beca. I'm not sure if Lily actually lives in LA but we do see her an awful lot."

"So, does that mean that they'll all be here for our Bellas weekend?," Aubrey asks.

"The only one I'm not sure about is Flo," Chloe said. "Oh, and Emily said she'd be here as well."

Benji smiled and said, "Really? She didn't mention it when I spoke with her last night."

"Oops," Chloe said. "I think she wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Benji tells Chloe. "I'll act surprised when I see her."

Beca stood up with her glass of wine in her hand. "I'd like to propose a toast," she said as she raised her glass.

"To Aubrey's new job, to Stacie and Amy moving to LA, and to good friends," she says.

The others raise their glasses and say "Hear, hear!"

"I hope you all made sure to leave room for dessert," Chloe said.

She stood up and started gathering up dinner dishes. Stacie and Aubrey both stood to help. They took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Chloe came back to the dining room with two different pies. Stacie was carrying dessert dishes and forks. Aubrey was last carrying a tray with coffee, cups, cream and sugar.

Dessert had been eaten and the group was sitting in the living room. It was nearing 11:00 when Beca stood up and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I need to get up early for work tomorrow. I'll see you all on Saturday at the club."

Everyone bid Beca a good night and she retired for the evening. It wasn't much longer before Fat Amy and boys decided to call it a night.

Stacie and Aubrey helped Chloe clean the kitchen and they headed to bed as well. Before she entered her room Chloe asked what time they were planning to leave in the morning.

"I thought we could leave about 9:00," Stacie said. "Then we can have a look around San Diego and have lunch before we go to the zoo. You might want to tell Beca she's on her own for dinner. I don't think we'll get back until late."

"Okay," Chloe says. "Night girls."

Once Chloe had closed her bedroom door, Stacie called out to Brey making her stop. Stacie walked up to her.

"Brey," Stacie said. "I was wondering if you would consider going on a real date with me."

"I'd like that, Stace," Aubrey said. She moved in and gave Stacie a kiss on the cheek.

Stacie smiled and the girls went to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

 **I think we can all see where this is going. I'm giving the people what they want since an overwhelming number of you wanted to see a Staubrey endgame. BUT, there will be a twist before it's all over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beca wakes up early on Thursday morning and can't get back to sleep. She decides to get up and make some coffee.

Chloe wakes up at 7:30 to Beca's phone alarm. She reaches for her wife only to find she is alone. She gets up and goes to find Beca. She finds her in the kitchen and puts her arms around her and kisses her wife on the shoulder.

"Morning, babe," she says.

"Morning, Chlo," Beca says. She turns in Chloe's arms and gives her a kiss.

Chloe pulls out of Beca's arms and gets a cup down from the cupboard.

"What time did you get up?," she asks Beca as she pours herself some coffee.

"I woke up about 6:30 and couldn't get back to sleep," Beca said.

"Everything okay?," Chloe asks sitting down at the counter.

"Yeah, everything's good," Beca said. She kisses Chloe's temple and sits next to her. "I was just thinking about all the changes that are coming up. Aubrey, Stacie, and Fat Amy moving to LA. Aubrey working for me at the label. Just a lot going on."

Chloe just smiles at her and sips her coffee. They sit quietly together drinking their coffee.

Aubrey and Stacie walk in and Beca get them both a cup of coffee.

"I'm really looking forward to our trip to San Diego today," Aubrey says.

"I don't know what I'm more excited about," Chloe says. "Spending time with you two or going to the zoo."

Stacie laughed. "I'm actually looking forward to lunch. I looked up a few places online yesterday and thought we could decide on where to go during the ride."

"Oh, babe, that reminds me," Chloe says to Beca. "We'll probably be home late so you're on your own for dinner."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll just grab something on the way home from the studio. I need to get dressed and get to work."

"We should probably get ready as well," Chloe says. "It's already after eight and we wanted to be on the road by nine."

Aubrey and Stacie go to get ready while Chloe cleans up the mess from breakfast. She then goes to her room to get ready.

Beca is just finishing up when Chloe walks in. Chloe walks over to her and puts her arms around her neck and pulls her into a kiss.

"You girls be careful and have fun today," Beca says pulling back from the kiss. "Do you want me to get Sam to drive you?"

"No thanks, babe," Chloe says. "I'm actually looking forward to driving."

"Okay," Beca said. "Text me when you're on your way home. I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Okay," Chloe says. She gives Beca another quick kiss and Beca leaves.

Chloe's the last one ready and she finds Stacie and Aubrey waiting for her in the living room.

"I'm going to grab some coffee for the road," Chloe says. "You girls want to make a to go cup as well?"

"That sounds good," Aubrey says and Stacie agrees.

They go into the kitchen and make their coffee. Chloe also grabs some bottles of water to take with them. They gather everything else they need and leave the house.

The drive is nice and the girls decided to have lunch at a seafood restaurant near the zoo. They are waiting for their food when Aubrey excuses herself to go to the restroom.

As soon as Aubrey is out of earshot Chloe turns to Stacie and says, "I'm going to tell Aubrey about the bet."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?," Stacie asked.

"No," Chloe says honestly. "But I think it's the right thing to do. Are you worried that she'll be mad at you because you know about it?"

"Not really," Stacie said. "I think she'll be hurt at first, but then I think she'll think it's funny. Besides, you and Beca got together because of a bet, and look at you now."

Chloe smiled. "I hadn't thought of that," she says. "So, have you decided to go for it with Aubrey?"

"Yeah," Stacie said with a smile. "I asked her if she wanted to go on a "real" date with me and she said yes."

"I'm so happy for you," Chloe said. "We can double date since you'll both be living in LA."

Aubrey comes back to the table at this point. The food arrives soon after. The girls are enjoying their meals and chatting. They are almost finished and Chloe looks over at Aubrey.

"Brey," Chloe says. "There's something I need to tell you. I really don't want you to get mad at me, at us, but I think you need to know."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Is this about the bet you have with Beca?"

"You knew?," Chloe and Stacie say simultaneously.

"Yeah," Aubrey says with a laugh. "I heard you and Beca talking about the other morning. I didn't hear what the bet was exactly, but I could tell it was about me."

"I am so embarrassed," Chloe said hiding her face in her hands. "I should never have made the stupid bet. I thought you would hate me when you found out."

"I was a little mad at first," Aubrey said. "But then I was more curious than angry. So, what exactly is the bet?"

Chloe looked at Stacie and Stacie just shrugged her shoulders. Chloe then turned back to Aubrey.

"The bet was we would each set you up with someone," Chloe says. "Whoever you, um, slept with first, the person who chose them for you would be the winner. Sadly, the prize was the loser had to do the winner's chores for a week."

"Seriously?," Aubrey said with a laugh. "You were betting on me getting laid?"

"Yeah," Chloe says sheepishly.

"I should have known if you two were involved it would have something to do with sex," Aubrey says laughing even harder now.

Stacie starts laughing as well. Chloe can't help herself and joins in.

The girls laughter dies down. Aubrey looks at Stacie and asks, "Who chose you for me?"

Stacie stared at Aubrey in surprise. "How did you know that I was part of it?," she asked.

"I was surprised when you amped up your flirting with me on Sunday," Aubrey said. "It just hit me now that you might be a part of it."

"It was Beca. But, I only agreed to it because I was hoping it would give me a shot at seeing if there was something between us," Stacie said. "I've like you since college but the timing never seemed be right. And, if you're still interested, I really do want to take you on a date."

"I'm definitely interested," Aubrey says as she leans over and kisses Stacie on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you two," Chloe says clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"You realize if Aubrey and I do get together," Stacie says, "you lose the bet. Right?"

"I don't care," Chloe says. "I just want my best friend to be happy."

Aubrey smiles because she knows that Chloe means every word of what she said.

"So, if Beca chose Stacie," Aubrey says. "Who did you pick out for me?"

"Jesse," Chloe tells her.

"Is that why he asked me out to lunch?," Aubrey asks.

"No," Chloe says. "I never mentioned anything to him about the bet. That was all him."

"I know why he asked you," Stacie said. "He told me that after hearing how Mark cheated on you, and having gone through that with an old girlfriend, he thought it would make you feel good about yourself. Knowing that someone found you attractive."

"That's actually very sweet," Aubrey said. "But, I have to tell you Chloe, I would not have slept with him. He reminds me too much of Mark."

"Oh, God," Chloe says dropping her head onto the table. "I went on and on about how I knew you better than Beca since I've know you longer. She's going to win the bet and I'm never going to hear the end of it. She's going to walk around with a smug look on her face every time she sees you two together. Ugh!"

"What if there's a way for you to get Beca to call off the bet?," Stacie says with a sly grin.

Chloe's head jerks up. "I'm listening," she says.

"We need to get Jesse and the Bellas involved," Stacie says. Stacie then proceeds to outline her plan to Aubrey and Chloe. It was a fairly simple plan and one they thought would be easy and fun enough to pull off.

Stacie pulled out her cell phone and called Jesse. They told him their plan and he thought it sounded good and he was in. Now that Jesse was on board they just have to wait until the Bellas weekend to put their plan into action.

"We are so going to own her," Aubrey says.

* * *

 **Poor Beca. What do these girls have in store for her?**


	9. Chapter 9

Amy picks up Aubrey on Friday morning and they go to meet the realtor. Chloe is readying the house for the influx of Bellas they were expecting to show up at various times during the day. Stacie was sent to the grocery story and the liquor store to stock up on all the necessities.

Stacie and Chloe are putting away the groceries when Jessica and Ashley show up around 3:00. Hugs and how are you's are exchanged. Chloe shows the two new arrivals to their room.

Aubrey and Amy got back shortly after. Aubrey is excited because she found a house that she loved and put a bid on it. Amy saw a few that were nice but nothing grabbed her attention and she had made plans to go around with the realtor again the following week.

Chloe called and invited Jesse and Benji to the house. Beca wasn't due home until after 6:00 tonight and she wanted to fill them in on their plan. Jesse said he would grab a cab and be over soon. Benji had gone to the airport to meet Emily's plane. They were planning to come to the house and should be there a little after 5:00.

Since CR and Denise lived about 20 minutes away, they would come over on Saturday for breakfast with the girls. It was Chloe's job to tell them about the plan. It was all coming together and would play out on Sunday morning.

"Calm down, Chloe," Stacie told the redhead. "Beca's going to know something is up."

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to pull this off."

By the time Beca got home at 6:30 everyone had been filled in on the plan. Chloe had ordered pizza for everyone and they arrived just before Beca.

Everyone was excited about seeing Beca spin the next night. Chloe told everyone that Beca had a few surprises in store for them.

"What kind of surprises?," Emily asked.

"Yeah, Beca," Jessica said. "What do you have up your sleeve for us?"

Beca smirked and said, "First, I made a reservation for everyone to have dinner at one of mine and Chloe's favorite Italian restaurants. Our treat of course. Second, you will have your very own VIP Room at the Club, and last, I have arranged for cars and drivers to be available the whole night. They will pick everyone up here and drop all of you back here after everything. You can come and go as you like. Chloe and I won't be joining you for dinner. But, we will see you at the club."

"I know you have to be there early to get ready for your set," Aubrey said. "But why does Chloe have to be?"

"We always go to dinner together before Beca has to be at the club," Chloe said. "After dinner I just go straight to the club with her. It's tradition for us."

"Awww, that's so cute," Emily says.

"Beca's not cute, she's badass," a chorus of Bellas say before Beca has the chance to. Everyone starts laughing.

"Shut up," Beca says with a grin.

Members of the group start making their apologies and head to bed. Soon the only one still up is Chloe. She goes about cleaning up the empty pizza boxes and cups. She is wiping down the kitchen counter when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I thought you were asleep," Chloe says.

"I can't fall asleep without my cuddle monster," Beca tells her.

Chloe smiles and turns around in Beca's arms. She puts her arms around Beca's neck and gives her a kiss.

"I love you," she tells Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca says. "Are you almost done? Can I do anything?"

"All done," Chloe says. "Let's go to bed."

"Lead the way, hot stuff," Beca says swatting Chloe on the ass.

Chloe was up before anyone else in the house. She got out all the ingredients she was going to need to make breakfast for the masses when when there was knock on the door. She answered and CR and Denise came in. She ushered them into the kitchen and offered them some coffee.

The two new arrivals took the offered coffee and then offered to help Chloe make breakfast.

While they were cooking Chloe told the two about the bet and their plan to get Beca to cancel it so there was no winner. The two girls thought it was a great idea and they were in. They worked well together and by the time the food was ready the only ones still in bed were Amy and Beca. Chloe said to let Beca sleep since she had to spin that night and Stacie went to wake up Fat Amy. Chloe made a plate for Beca and set it aside for her.

Breakfast was done and several of the girls pitched in and helped Chloe clean. Chloe was drinking another cup of coffee and watching the group. It reminded her of their days at Barden and she was smiling as she reminisced.

"What's got you so smiley," Aubrey asked as she came to stand by her.

"Just thinking about how this reminds me being at Barden," Chloe said.

"Those were some good days," Aubrey says with a smile.

"Yes, they were," Chloe said. She looked at the time and decided she should get Beca up. She told Aubrey she was going to wake up Beca.

Chloe came back downstairs a few minutes later with a groggy Beca in her wake. Beca mumbled what sounded like a good morning to the room in general and followed Chloe into the kitchen. Chloe poured her wife a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She then took the plate she had put aside for Beca and put in the microwave to heat it up. She placed the plate on the counter in front of Beca.

The rest of the day flew by and before everyone knew it Beca and Chloe were dressed and ready to head out for their solo dinner before going to the club. Beca drove the corvette so that Sam could be one of the drivers for the night.

Everyone had a great time dancing to Beca's mixes. Chloe even managed to get in a few dances with Beca.

Beca's set was done and it was time to get everyone back to the house. Beca laughed as she watched them stagger and stumble trying to get into the cars. Drunk Bellas were fun, and funny, Bellas.

Everyone managed to make it back to Beca and Chloe's and into bed.

The next morning, Chloe goes to Brey's bedroom to make sure everything is set up and ready to go. She then takes a couple of deep breaths and goes running into their bedroom screaming, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Beca jumped up as soon as she heard Chloe screaming. "What's going on, Chlo? What the hell happened?"

Chloe is breathing hard and she looks at Beca. "I went to see how Aubrey was doing and I walked into her room and there was, and she had, and he didn't, and then she," Chloe rants incoherently. "They were naked!"

"Breathe, babe," Beca said. "Take a deep breath and tell me who was naked? What happened."

"I think it would be better if I showed you," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Not sure I want to see any of our friends naked, but please show me what's got you so upset."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her out of their bedroom. She walked her over to Aubrey's bedroom door and stops. She drops Beca's hand and says, "I'll wait here in the doorway. I don't want to go in there and see it again."

"Eww, Posen isn't in there naked with puke all over the place is she?," Beca asked.

"Just look," Chloe said stepping away from the door.

Beca grabs the door handle and slowly opens the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?," she screams.

There on the bed was Aubrey, with Jesse on one side of her and Stacie on the other. They all appeared to be nude under the sheets.

Beca stands by the door, mouth agape, and frozen in place, staring at the three.

Unbeknownst to Beca, the rest of the Bellas were standing at the end of the hallway quietly watching and trying not to laugh.

The three bedmates slowly rouse themselves. Stacie looks at Jesse; Jesse looks at Stacie; then they both look at Aubrey.

"Did we?," Stacie asks.

"We did," Jesse says with a smirk.

"Both of us?," Stacie asks. "With her?"

"Yep," comes from a smiling Aubrey.

Stacie and Jesse high five each other and turn to Beca with grins on both their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly, we have come to the end of our journey. Thanks for playing along. Thanks also for the favs, follows and reviews. You pitches are the best!**

* * *

Beca shakes her head to clear it and slowly backs up until she's in the hallway. She turns and runs back into her bedroom. Chloe and the rest of them stand there dumbfounded.

Chloe follows Beca into their room. Beca shuts the door as soon as she enters.

"Oh my God," Beca says. "Aubrey slept with Stacie and Jesse. At the same time! How drunk were they?"

"Everyone seemed pretty drunk," Chloe said. "And I know for a fact that Aubrey went to bed alone."

"Well, she sure as hell didn't wake up that way," Beca says. "And all three seemed to be proud of waking up together."

Beca is pacing back and forth. Chloe is trying hard not to laugh at her agitated state.

"I know I said she needed to get laid," Beca said. "But, this is so not her. I mean I can see Stacie doing it, and of course Jesse being a dude would be up for it. But, Aubrey? Never in a million years would I have pegged her to be in a threesome."

Chloe has to turn away from Beca to keep herself from laughing. Beca really does seem to be confounded by this.

"Do you think we missed a shot with her?," Beca asks.

Chloe's head jerks up and her eyes are wide as she looks at Beca. "What the hell did you just say?," she asks Beca through gritted teeth.

"I mean," Beca says. "Do you think if we had asked, that she'd have been up for it with us? Maybe she'll be willing now that she's already done it."

Chloe's face is beet read and she is pissed off. This was just supposed to be a fun little prank on Beca. She turns and storms out of their bedroom.

"I can't fucking believe you right now," Chloe screams at Beca.

Beca follows her out into the hallway. "What? I'm just saying-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence," Chloe says through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?," Aubrey asks. She and Stacie are now standing near Chloe.

"Beca wants us to have a threesome with you," Chloe spits out.

Both Stacie and Aubrey's eyes shoot open and stare at Beca.

"Brey, if only I had known you were up for it," Beca says smirks at her.

"I, we, no," Aubrey stammers. Her mouth opens and closes but no words will come out. She looks like she might throw up at any moment.

Jesse and the rest all are now standing a few feet away as they watch the scene play out. Jesse steps forward and tries to calm a crying Chloe. Stacie is trying to calm Aubrey.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke, Beca," Jesse sneers.

"Yes, it is," Beca deadpans. "I know all about your little prank and getting me to call off the bet."

Everyone looks at her, astounded that she turned the tables on all of them. Chloe wiped her face and went over to Beca. She smacked her a couple of times.

"I can't believe you were talking about having a threesome with my best friend," she said.

"Ow, ow, ow," Beca says grabbing Chloe's hands. "Stop slapping me." Beca then started laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"You guys should see yourselves," Beca said laughing harder. She grabs her phone and starts snapping pictures of everyone.

"Who told you?," Chloe asked as she looked around at everyone. She notices one person who wouldn't look at her.

"Fat Amy! Get over here," she yells.

Fat Amy turns around and runs away from Chloe screaming, "Vertical running! Get out of the way."

Chloe shakes her head. Beca is wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Don't blame Amy," Beca says. "You know she can't keep a secret especially when she gets drunk."

"I can't believe you knew what we were doing the whole time," Chloe says. She was actually relieved.

"I knew the general plan but wasn't sure how it was to be executed," Beca said. "I must give you kudos for your performance, babe. If I hadn't know what was going on, I would have truly thought you were scarred for life." Beca chuckled.

"Shut up," Chloe said turning red.

"And you three," Beca says addressing Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse. "You're supposed to be my best friends. How could you agree to be a part of this?" She puts her hand on her chest feigning being wounded.

"You're always pranking everyone," Jesse says. "And no one has been able to pull one over on you. I really thought this was the one to do it. Plus it was all Stacie's idea."

"You little shit," Stacie says slapping Jesse on the arm. "Way to rat me out."

"So, the threesome thing was all a joke? Thank God!," Aubrey says. "I so thought we were going to own you, not get owned by you."

"It was a very fine try," Beca said reaching out to shake her hand. "You were all very worthy opponents. Now, why don't we all go out to breakfast? My treat."

Everyone agrees and heads to their rooms to get ready. Beca and Chloe go to their bedroom.

Beca pulls Chloe close and says, "Are you still mad at me?"

Chloe looks at Beca with a furrowed brow. "There wasn't any truth in wanting that whole Aubrey threesome thing, was there?," she asks.

"Absolutely not," Beca assures her. "I love you and only want to be with you. Plus, I don't like to share. So, no threesomes with Aubrey or anyone else."

"Good answer," Chloe says. She pulls Beca into a hug. "I'm sorry we tried to prank you. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Don't apologize," Beca said kissing Chloe on her nose. "It was actually a really good prank. If I hadn't known what was going on, I would have been freaking out."

"Let's make a promise," Chloe said. "No more pranks and definitely no more bets."

"I promise," Beca said. "That was our last bet and we'll consider it a draw."

"I can live with that," Chloe said. "Just so you know, you would have so won the bet."

"Wait! What?," Beca said mouth opened in surprise. "Really? When?"

"They haven'd done it yet," Chloe said. "But they're going to try dating so it was only a matter of time. Plus, Jesse never had a shot according to Aubrey. He reminds her too much of Mark."

"So, I won the bet," Beca says.

"No," Chloe said. "It was a draw remember?."

"I should so be declared the winner," Beca said. "You withheld crucial information from me before I made my decision."

"All's fair in love and bets," Chloe says with a smirk.

Beca laughs and pulls her into a deep kiss. "I love you," she tells Chloe.

"I love you, too," Chloe says and kisses Beca again.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Staubrey is happening and BeChloe is still going strong. The "prank" was just a little something fun I decided to throw in for no other reason than I am the writer and I wanted to.**

 **I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Stay awesome, aca-nerds!**


End file.
